overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin
Personality Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Merlin is his intellect and natural talent. Merlin is a mysterious young man if ever there was one. He is completely unpredictable, in no small part thanks to his unruffled and reserved demeanor and his ability to wade through one confrontation after another without losing his dignity, temper or advantage. He frequently claimed that his one and only ambition was to accomplish and to achieve for the good of Humanity, although exactly what this means is extremely subjective to those unaware of his true loyalties. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He can formulate well thought out plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. He is also a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Abilities and Powers Merlin is an extremely powerful human, with player ancestry making him a demigod. He was a child prodigy; at the age of 17 he was already an adept user of the 7th tier of magic - a level that only exists in legends. Unlike the majority of magic casters Merlin is also extremely adept in martial arts, even in their creation. He has found a way to combine his magical abilities with his martial abilities to create a new unique form of combat magic which is extremely powerful and versatile, known as Martial Magic. He has an arsenal of commander-type skills which allows him to strengthen his allies as well as draw strength from his allies making himself more powerful. His stats are quite balanced. He also owns possibly the most powerful special talent Intuitive Talent Mimicry. His power level is estimated to be beyond 70. Known Classes * Oracle * Warlord * Spymaster * Marshal * Magus Normal Spells * Break Enchantment ''': A 5th-tier spell. It’s a spell that frees victims from enchantments, transmutations, and curses. Break enchantment can reverse even an instantaneous effect. * '''Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. He can create localized hurricane weather conditions, including high velocity winds and large amounts of precipitation. * Cure Critical Wounds: A 4th-tier spell. This spell functions like cure light wounds, except its stronger. * Dimensional Move: A 3rd-tier spell. To magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. * Fireball: A 3rd-tier spell. It generates a searing explosion of flame that detonates with a low roar and deals fire damage to every creature within the area. * Fly: A 3rd-tier spell. The caster can fly at great speeds. * Greater Invisibility: A 4th-tier spell. This spell functions like invisibility, except that it doesn't end if the subject takes offensive actions. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th-tier spell. This spell functions like teleport, except that there is no range limit and there is no chance you arrive off target. * Harm: A 6th-tier spell. It enables the caster to charge a subject with negative energy that deals damage depending on the casters level. * Heal: A 6th-tier spell. It enables the caster to channel positive energy into a creature to wipe away injures including diseases and infections. * Holy Lightning: A 7th-tier spell. He creates pure white lightning which precisely targets multiple enemies, while lightly healing allies. It deals extra damage to undead targets. * Holy Smite: A 7th-tier spell. He shoots down a column of pure white light, which deals extra damage to undead targets. It can strike other enemies near to the target. * Inflict Critical Wounds: A 4th-tier spell. This spell functions like inflict light wounds, except its stronger. * Lightning: A 3rd-tier spell. A bolt of lightning flashes down in a vertical stroke at whatever target point the user chooses within the spell's range. * Mass Cure Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like Cure Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds: This spell functions like Inflict Light Wounds, except that it affects multiple targets. * Raise Dead: A 5th-tier spell. The caster restores life to a deceased creature. * Resurrection: A 7th-tier spell. This spell functions like raise dead, except that you are able to restore life and complete strength to any deceased target. * Teleportation: A 5th-tier spell. This spell instantly transports the caster to a designated destination. * Wisdom of the Ancestors: He can commune with the spirits of his ancestors, including his player ancestors, which has allowed him to gain greater knowledge of the job classes, powers and abilities from YGGDRASIL as well as information about the world players truly come from. Martial Arts * Piercing Dragon Tusk '''(竜牙穿): Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial arts, "Piercing Strike (穿撃)". ** '''Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Add lightning-type damage. ** Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Add ice-type damage. * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Evasion: Allows user to dodges some attacks easily. * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. * Flow Acceleration: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge strong attacks easily. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. Martial Magic * Martial Clone: He creates up to 6 actual copies of himself. These clones are capable of performing magical spells and martial arts, including the Martial Clone itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also be dispersed on their own or be dispelled by the user of the ability. The clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original, so if the original is rendered unconscious the clones will disperse. Special Talent * Intuitive Talent Mimicry: His ability to duplicate the talents of others within proximity, and replicate them at will. He intuitively understands how the talents he duplicate works, how to control them, and how to master them. After he acquires their talent, he does not need to be in the person's presence to replicate it again. ** All-Seeing Eyes: Ability to see the magic power and rank of arcane magic users. ** Detect Talent: Ability to sense if a person has a talent, through physical contact. ** Enhanced Summoned Monster: All monsters summoned have higher stats than normal. ** Float: Ability to float well in water and have a less likeliness to sink. ** Magic Item Affinity: Able to use any magical item with no limit. ** Magic Talent: Amount of time needed to study magic is reduced by half. Category:Male Category:Royal Category:Duke Category:New World Character Category:Adventurer Category:Avengers